


Who dares to love forever

by valesweetdreams



Series: Immortal AU [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Reincarnation, Smile (Band) Era, Smile Weekend, Tim is a very good friend, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: The day they had an audition for a new drummer, Tim was out of town to do some research for a class. They had already made a few auditions, but they couldn’t find a real good drummer to fit with their style.This time, he thinks, he hopes they will find the right one. He arrived early and decided to play a little to pass the time, but he probably got distracted and only stopped when he heard a knock. The door was already open and a blond man was standing there.He blinked once, twice, and the man was staring at him. “You are really talented”, he said, but Brian couldn’t say anything back, he just couldn’t believe his eyes.“Roger?”
Relationships: Brian May & Tim Staffell, Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Immortal AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Smile Weekend





	Who dares to love forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same AU with a different storyline. I love this AU, but to fit better with my ideas for this one I had to change the years. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"Do you really think it is a good idea?"

"Of course, Bri, you need to relax more, and have fun"

Brian met Tim when he started college. Well, technically he didn't need to study, he already had plenty of time to learn almost everything that he is interested with. After a long time he made a friend, the bassist was really nice to him despite he being all weird.

At the time Tim was in a band, but it didn't work out and now he wants to form another band. Nothing wrong with it, Brian wants his friend to follow his dreams. The problem is that he wants to form a band  _ with him _ . Ok, he plays the guitar, but he is not sure if he can be in a band, especially if they make success, and Tim knows about it, still he is insisting. 

Eventually Brian gives up, it is no use fighting with his best friend, it will only be more difficult to leave in some years. “Don’t think about it, man, just live the present, maybe you will find something and age just like us.” And the guitarist really likes the way Tim treats all of this, when he first told him, he was desperate and really needed somebody to share his suffering, but he expected Tim to laugh at him and not to hug him. Since there their bond became really strong, sometimes the bassist teases at him, but most of the times the question he has are really out of curiosity, to know how life was in the past. And Brian was always really willing to answer, except when Tim asked about his love life.

He doesn’t like to talk about it, he met the perfect guy and they lived a happy life, but the man died, as it was natural, this is life, you are born, you live and you die. But not Brian. So he decided that he will not fall in love again, he can’t go through everything again.

Unfortunately for him, the day they had an audition for a new drummer, Tim was out of town to do some research for a class. Until then they made a few auditions, the two of them together, mostly Tim giving the speech, but they couldn’t find a real good drummer to fit with their style. 

This time, he thinks, he hopes they will find the right one, but he was alone and had no idea what to say. He arrived early and decided to play a little to pass the time, but he probably got distracted and only stopped when he heard a knock. The door was already open and a blond man was standing there.

He blinked once, twice, and the man was staring at him. “You are really talented”, he said, but Brian couldn’t say anything back, he just couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Roger?”

_ A new city, a new year, for Brian it is the chance to have a new life. He left everything behind, his family, his fiancee, his killer… He had no idea what happened to him, one night he was having fun in a pub with his friends, drinking beer and chatting, and suddenly there was a fight. He has always been a calm man, he likes to solve things by talking and not fighting, so he kept quiet, only watching. But suddenly a man, that he never saw before, approached him and stabbed him in the chest, three times. He didn’t have time to react and when he realized everything was black. He died. _

_ But then something even stranger happened, he woke up in the middle of nowhere, with the same clothes he was wearing that night. He walked and walked until he arrived to his city. He wanted to go to his parents, and tell them everything is fine, because they probably think he died, but something inside of him stopped him. He felt the knife, he felt himself dying, this is not right… _

_ So he went to the cemetery. There was a grave with new flowers and he was drawn to it. When he approached, he saw exactly what he was fearing. _

_ Brian Harold May _ _  
_ _ 1790-1814 _

_ He really died. But how could it be? He is alive, breathing, in his own body. But he didn’t stay to discover what happened. He ran away. _

_ The fresh started did really good to him. He started working as private teacher, teaching math to the rich people. It was a good job. He didn’t have any friends, he didn’t want to, he was feeling weird, like nothing changed and as the years were passing he realized why. He wasn’t getting old. _

_ He was in denial, at first, but then he got used to it. After 15 years he left the city and went to London. A big city where he could spend more time without raising suspicion. And there his life changed completely. There he met a person that he fell in love at the first sight. There he met the love of his life. _

_ Roger was full of life, he really brightened his days and when Brian told him he had to leave him, for his own good, he said no. He said that he was going to spend his entire life with him, that he couldn’t live other way, that Brian was the love of his life, not matter what, he needed him. And how could Brian deny it? He hated seeing his Roger suffering, despite not allowed to get married, they lived as a couple, and when Roger got sick, at the age of 60, Brian was there with him. In that moment he couldn’t think about his own pain, about losing Roger soon, he only thought about the man he spent the last 40 years of his life with, trying to lessen his pain, and making his last moment the more happy. _

_ But later that year, 1890, he lost Roger, he lost the only person he ever loved. And it hurt, it hurt more than when he was stabbed, because he knew Roger was never coming back, that he was gone forever. _

“Yes?” The new drummer was taken aback, he didn’t even introduced himself, and Brian was already calling his name… but wait… is his name really Roger?

When he saw the blond man, he remember his beloved Roger, he is exactly like him when they met, young, beautiful and everything Brian loved. But he wasn’t expecting him to answer. He looks like his Roger and has the same name? It can’t be possible.

Try not to make it even more weird, Brian, he thought to himself.

“Hmm, so make yourself at home, I’m Brian, by the way.”

Roger smiled and walked to the drum kit, he started tuning it, a thing Brian never saw anyone doing, and he met a lot of drummers in his life. But Roger - the Roger he knows - is unique and full of surprises.

“Can we start or we should wait Tim?” Roger asks. Tim had talked to him to schedule the audition.

“We can start if you are ready, he has class, so he won’t come” he explains, still a little embarrassed from his scene moments ago, and apparently Roger won’t make it easy for him.

“So, you already knew my name, did Tim told you?”

“Yes, of course, yes, he told me… hm… you can count, so we can start”

Roger smiled and after this they started playing, and then magic happened. Their instruments fit so perfectly, the sound they are making… Brian fell in love with it and he is sure that with Tim, the band will do amazing things. 

After what felt so little time, but actually were hours, they stopped, but they were not tired, they were  _ happy _ . When Roger stepped down the drum kit, Brian didn’t even let him speak, he already said. “You are in.”

“But what about Tim?”

“He says yes too.”

“Ok”

Both of the laugh and after that they agreed to go out and drink a beer. By now Brian is used to lie about his life, but he got to know Roger. The man talks exactly the same way as his Roger and he can’t help but feel enchanted by him. He doesn’t know if it is because he is exactly like the love of his life who died decades ago, or because he is so passionate about what he does. Either way, Brian knows he is in trouble.

  
  


“It’s him.”

“What? I asked you about our new drummer, Bri, what are you talking about?”

When Tim returned, he went straight to Brian’s room, he was desperate to know if it worked with Roger. They have a mutual friend, Freddie, that told him that Roger was perfect for their band, although Freddie never saw they playing together, he is already a fan, his own words. When Brian said that Roger is in, because he knows they won’t find another drummer as good as him, but he didn’t expect the answer when he asked ‘how is he like’? And he was asking about his skills!!!!!

“It’s him, Roger.”

“Yes, I know he is Roger... “ but it is only after he said the words that he understood. “No.”

Tim knows how Brian was devastated, even years after Roger died, Tim was the one who tried to take Brian’s mind off it, and he thinks he is doing a pretty good job. Brian is studying, going out way more with their friends, and even flirting with some girls (he says he doesn’t want another man that is not Roger, and the bassist always said fine). But if their new drummer will remind him that much of his late lover, he doesn’t know if it is a good idea.

“Yes…” Brian says. “But not only the name, everything, he looks like him, talks like him, walks like him. God, even when he looked at me after I stopped playing was exactly like Roger did. The smile, everything. It is him, Tim.”

If you said to him, two years ago, that reincarnation is possible, he would laugh at you, but after he learned what happened to Brian, there is no thing such as the impossible.

He only hopes his friend will “survive” this. And honestly? If this Roger guy is really everything that Freddie says, he will make sure to settle a date between him and Brian. He just wants two things: his friend to be happy and to play in peace, with no drama.


End file.
